


Ritournelle

by Nuwiel



Series: Des mondes et des mots [2]
Category: Wolf's Rain
Genre: Atelier Drabble du Collectif NoName, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Friendship, Le Collectif NoName, wolfs
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 20:51:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15566181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuwiel/pseuds/Nuwiel





	Ritournelle

Nous marchons depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Nous n’avons pris que peu de pose pour dormir et il est hors de question de quitter la piste pour chasser où manger. Je commence à avoir mal aux coussinets. La fatigue m’abat à chaque foulée. La pluie incessante alourdis ma fourrure brune et assourdis le tintement de mes bracelets à ma patte droite. Parfois, le souvenir d’une _ritournelle_ résonne dans mes oreilles. La voix de Cheza me donne la force de continué. Nous devons la retrouver au plus tôt. La fin du monde approche et les portes du Rakuen doivent s’ouvrir pour nous.


End file.
